Talk:The Mad Cartoon Network Wiki
They just announced new episodes of MAD (Season 2) will air Next Month! They just announced new episodes of MAD (Season 2) will air Next Month!01:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Invaderzimpkmn Invaderzimpkmn 01:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) They will be on this Monday at 8:15, I think... Invaderzimpkmn 21:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Taking a break.... I know I haven't been editing pages alot for the past few weeks. I'm still in high school and I'm studying for the trimester test and alot of other things is going on. I'm gonna let you guys take over for a while until I'm back on my feet. And I will still be checking spam, vandalism, false imformation etc. MADstu30 03:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) MADstu30﻿ Facebook If anyone is interested in my Facebook click here. Be sure to check it out if you like. I created this account a while ago and I never used it until a couple days ago. Feel free to ask me questions or whatever. My YouTube acount is 30stu30 and again, feel free to ask me any questions. I'm sorry for not having a Myspace or Twitter. MADstu30 23:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) MADstu30 Busy.... Been busy for a couple days, but once summer vacation rolls around, I'll be happier than ever to work on pages again. See you guys in June 2nd :) MADstu30 17:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) MADstu30 PLEASE READ THIS! I was gone for a few weeks, not that I'm busy, but I just feel there's not much pages on this wiki we can create. Obviously when new episodes come out I'll have alot to do, but right now I'm just bored of this. I know I'm no longer first place and soon to be third at the badges, but I really don't care. And for all who are constantly editing, you're a big help and I will like to give you a big thank you MADstu30 04:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) MADstu30 How about a crossover segment of Modern Family and Family Guy it's called Modern Family Guy will that do? SEASON 3 RULEZ! THE MOST EPIC SEASON OF MAD EVER! (Never saw it) THINK OF ALL THE POSSIBILITIES! *NEW! The all-new Madvent Calendar segment (Great excuse to watch The Big Bang Theory) *NEW! Awesome New Movie Parodies *NEW! Awesome New TV Parodies *NEW! Awesome New Ad Parodies *NEW! Awesome New Spy vs. Spy *NEW! "Alfred E. Neuman for President" Segments *PLUS! The first draw in Spy vs. Spy, 3-Dimensional Animation, and more! Dr. Anoymous, Bill Nye Fan-To-Be, The Weirdinizator's Worst Nightmare, The Ultimate Nerd 12:22 PM, June 15, 2012 ~''WATCH HOME IMPROVEMENT AND K--- THE CHICKEN!'' NO MORE PORN PHOTOS! I'm sick of these people posting PORN PHOTOS on here! Can someone take them off? I know for a fact that I took the chicken off the page for Yawn Carter. This group must... get blocked. FOREVER. 14:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ~ WATCH HOME IMPROVEMENT AND KILL THE CHICKEN! Permission to use characters from other film companies? This show uses characters from other film companies, like Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda and Shrek from Dreamworks Animation, Ice Age and Rio from Blue Sky Studios, and Cars from Pixar, as well as every other film franchise and film company. Does the company that makes MAD get permission from the other film companies to use their characters? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 12:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : Does the company that make MAD get permission from the other film companies to use their characters? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) International releases of MAD like the United Kingdom? Would there be any international releases for MAD, like in the United Kingdom? Because I don't live in Canada, United States or Latin America. I'm only able to watch videos by the public showing MAD. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 12:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : Will there be any international releases for MAD? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Alfredlection The alfred election! Alfred VS. Armpit Romney! Alfred: I will make fewer sunrises! Armpit: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *drools* *faints* SO VOTE NOW! 03:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC)OMG! 3... 2... 1... *BOOM* OMG BLOBARD YOU SET OFF THE BPOMB! Didn't a MAD election already happen with Alfred winning? 16:00, December 3, 2012 (UTC) This is just for fun. Free Birdragon tales/E Tree The Santa four/Elfmo trevor hay 15:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC)trevor here are my ideas for episodes Free Birdragon tales/E Tree The Santa four/Elfmo